The Diplomat
by kj1060
Summary: Following the Fourth Great Shinobi War, all the great villages are at peace. However for shinobi peace is usually only a temporary state of mind. With a new Diplomat from Konoha in Suna, Temari is tasked with helping him to continue the peace. TemarixOC


"You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war." -Albert Einstein

* * *

Temari stood at the gate to Suna, waiting in the sun. Sure living in Suna all her life had allowed to gain a resilience to the heat, but it was still a desert. Even the most trained ANBU could find themselves in trouble should they head out into the desert unprepared. Staring out into the mass of yellow and orange she spotted a single form in the distance. Not sure if she was seeing the correct thing she squinted at the form in the distance. Sure enough it was what appeared to be a human form heading towards the gate.

Turning to the guards she motioned that she was going out to meet the person that was heading towards the gate. They nodded and she set off. It took only moments for her to come to a halt in front of the person. Standing in front of her was a man who stood just over 6 feet tall (by her estimations). His Konoha forehead protector pushed up the bangs of his hair, the rest was waving in the desert winds. He had icy blue eyes behind circular glasses. He was dressed in a tan coat that ended mid calf, the arms of the coat ended at his elbows. He had a standard Konoha vest underneath the coat, with a black shirt under the vest. His legs were clad in a light brown shinobi pants and he wore black shoes rather than the standard shinobi sandals. Lastly she noticed a large katana on his back with two large scrolls on his back. She couldn't see the saya of the Katana, but she could guess that it was black from the color of the wrappings on the tsuka. He was the first to speak.

"Greetings."

"Please identify yourself, so that we can have the ANBU move on."

"What ANBU, you are the only one who came out to meet me? Anyways I am, Yamamoto Kimihiro, Jonin of Konoha and Diplomat to Suna."

Temari smiled at the diplomatic speech, it was plainly obvious that this was not the first time he had done this. "Welcome to Suna, I am Sabaku no Temari, I will be escorting you to the Kazekage." She put her hand out which Kimihiro took and shook. Turning they headed towards the gate. Upon arriving Kimihiro showed the guards his papers, once they were satisfied he was allowed to enter. He fell in step with Temari.

"So this doesn't seem to be your first time as a Diplomat for Konoha?"

"No, I am finishing up my rotation for the Hokage, I just finished my time in Kumo. It's an interesting place."

"Yeah it took me by surprise my first time there during the war. I never thought that they would actually be _in the clouds_, I just thought it was just a name."

Kimihiro laughed, "Kiri is much more scary, I mean hidden in the mist. They keep that mist so thick its unnavigable. The Jonin that were guiding me my first day got lost in the mist, took them 3 hours to find us, needless to say they got an earful from the Mizukage." Kimihiro added.

"I must admit usually the Hokage tries to send Diplomats here first before they head out to the other nations."

"I am not trying to be insulting, but I don't do very well in extreme heat situations. I prefer a slightly cooler temperature. So I tried to postpone my visit here as long as possible. Luckily when I was traveling today I was able to keep the heat at bay relatively well."

Temari smiled, "It's no problem, most people don't find the desert too inviting. However when you live here for a while it becomes home." Kimihiro nodded, "besides the sand storms are a great natural defense, though as you said not as bad as Kiri. I never much liked it there."

"You traveled to Kiri?"

"Briefly near the end of the war when we were trying to negotiate a treaty with Kiri." Again Kimihiro nodded. Temari noticed that they were at the Kazekage tower. Saluting the guards at the door, Temari and Kimihiro entered. Making their way to the Kazekage's office, knocking they heard "enter" from the other side of the door. When the door opened Kimihiro noticed the Kazekage seated behind his desk busily writing on a scroll. Gaara looked up to see his sister escorting a man, whom he assumed to be the diplomat from Konoha.

Temari introduced the man,"Kazekage-dono, may I present Yamamoto Kimihiro, Jonin of Konoha and Diplomat to Suna." Gaara shook the man's hand and motioned for him to be seated. Temari made her way out of the room. Kimihiro handed Gaara a scroll and waited while Gaara read the contents. Upon finishing reading the contents Gaara looked up at the man in front of him.

"It seems all of your papers are in order and you are ready to take your office at my discretion."

"I am at your will Kazekage-dono. I only ask that I am giving a small amount of time to clean up and get my things in order."

"That won't be necessary, we should be able to survive a day without a diplomat. I doubt there is any chance of something starting in a day. You will begin tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp in the council room. I will have Temari escort you for the duration of your stay assuming that a mission that requires her skills does not interfere. The most important thing before your time here is up is the renegotiation of the Peace Treaty with Konoha. It will reach it's five year maturity and we are hoping that there will be a way to make it into a permanent treaty" Kimihiro nodded, "do you have any questions?"

"Where would I be staying?"

"I will have someone set up a room at the Kazekage compound. This should help you and Temari in any cases of emergencies. I doubt your time here will be all that busy due to the strength of the alliance between our villages, but one never knows what the daimyo has in plan. In all honestly I would rather not ever go to war with Fire Country or Konoha, but unfortunately there are some things that are out of my control." Temari entered into the room.

"I understand Kazekage-dono. I look forward to working for the good of Suna and Konoha. I hope that my time here will help bring prosperity and peace to both our villages." Bowing Kimihiro turned and followed Temari out of the office. Once outside Temari spoke.

"So would you like to see your office now or later?"

"Now would be a good idea that way I know what I need to bring."

"Anything you shall require to do your job as a diplomat will be provided for you, to a certain extent." Temari said with a smirk.

"Ah well then I guess it was not necessary to bring this scroll. Oh well." Kimihiro said pointing to the scroll on the top. "I like to carry all the things that I might need for a term as a diplomat with me on the job. Seems while Iwa was willing to put in a number of their shinobi for the war they were unable to provide some of the basic necessities for working."

"I never did get to see Iwa, though I always thought it wasn't much different than Suna."

"It really isn't other than the fact you are surrounded by sands and they are surrounded by rocks." Temari laughed, "plus the people are still hesitant to trust a shinobi from Konoha. I remember one older gentleman tried to set me on fire from his stare."

They had arrived at the office, it wasn't much. It was a small room with two desks, a few bookcases for books or scrolls, and a sofa with a table set up to look out at the village through the window.

"So what will you be doing while I am working?"

"I will do whatever I can to assist you in your work, though as you probably already know there isn't too much that you will have to do since the relationship between Konoha and Suna is pretty strong. I think Gaara is mostly worried about the treaty coming to an end and what the daimyo might do."

"Well unfortunately there isn't much we can do should it come to that, other than surrender to each other upon engagement." He said with a smile.

"Never thought about that. That might work, but someone would probably end up messing it up and then there would be some blood shed, not to mention the daimyo would probably be unhappy with the mass surrender." Kimihiro just shrugged.

"Well I think I have seen enough. If it wouldn't be too much trouble I would like to drop my stuff off and clean up. Are there any onsen in town?"

"Sure I know the perfect place."

* * *

"WHAT! You only have one private spring available?"

Temari and Kimihiro were standing in front of the receptionist after being informed that they would have to share a private onsen. Kimihiro didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Temari was fuming. He didn't blame her, but he wasn't really in the mood to cause trouble.

Pulling he to the side, he suggested, "Temari-san, how about you go first into the hot spring after 30 minutes I will come in and switch with you."

Temari thought about it, it made sense, but she didn't want to leave him since it was her duty to keep track of him. "You know what, don't worry about it, but if I catch you peeping on me..."

Kimihiro was taken aback, "What makes you think that I would peep on you?"

Placing a hand on her hip she sent him a serious look, "You come from a village of perverts."

Kimihiro was well aware of the number of perverted shinobi in Konoha, "Fine, while I disagree with the fact that Konoha is supposedly the capital for perverted shinobi. I swear that I will do nothing perverted while in your care." Temari just nodded.

A few minutes later Kimihiro was soaking in the hot water. It felt great to get the sand out of places sand didn't belong. Not to mention just get out of his dirty travelling cloths. He heard the door to the onsen open. Looking up he saw Temari enter with her hair down and covered by a large towel. When she got to the edge of the onsen she stopped and placing a hand on her hip she sent him a stern glare. Kimihiro turned and looked the other way.

"Alright you can turn around." Kimihiro turned and saw her relaxing on the other side of the onsen. She was looking at him like she wanted to know something.

"Is there something on your mind Temari-san?"

Making up her mind, "I am just wondering what your story is? I mean I have never heard of you before yet you seem to know so much."

"Well I am sorry to say that my story is relatively simple. I was born to Yamamoto Minoru, a blacksmith and Kamizaki Kaori, a Kiri shiniobi, in Konoha."

"Wait you are a the son of a Kamizaki? I had heard legends of their abilities in battle."

"Well that legend is both a blessing and a curse, but honestly I would prefer to not talk about it." Temari nodded in understanding. "Both my parents move to Konoha when the blood-purging began and I was born a few years later. I started at the academy when I was ten, graduated when I was twelve. I became a chunin when I was Thirteen, special jonin by sixteen, Jonin by 17, and now I am finishing up my tenure as a diplomat for Konoha. I did my six months in Kiri, Iwa, then Kumo, and here I am now.

"Wait were you in the Chunin exams when we invade Konoha." Temari was still slightly embarrassed that it had happened, but she had to ask.

"No I made Chunin the year before then, but I did see your match against Shikamaru. That was some tactical genius there." Temari blushed. "You know I think I am going to get out before I turn into a giant prune." Jumping out of the onsen he wrapped a towel around himself "I'll see you out front whenever you are done." With that he exited the onsen.


End file.
